fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clash Of Fists and Flames
A tall man wearing a black and white karate gi was seen walking down the road of the remote village, he was carrying a white bag over his shoulder as well as a bounty page of The Notorious Mage called Tao Kung. He was searching Tao kung since a long time, he sensed a large magical power as he started running toward it. When he reached the place from which the magical power came from, he saw the exact man which he was looking. The red haired demon of the Nightmare Wing Tao Kung, was seen walking through the land realizing this magical sense, his eyes peer to the right as he then runs to let the human know, where he is but was choosing to head north of the area into an open area to let him choice where they will end up fighting as he stands in a small open space with an opening around the village with a large platform nearby some water and floating boats. Kyoya said in a confident yet intimidating voice tone "Let's take this somewhere else, I'm not gonna fight you here. Some people are around and I can't let you harm them so now follow me." He started running towards a wasteland. When he reached the wasteland, he powered up and took a fighting stance which resembled the stance Kyokushin Karate. Tao Kung merely waited for him instead of following not really caring about the people as Kyoya noticed from afar as he was leaving a large pillar of smoke begins to come directly from the little town as a large exploding blast happen while he stood there waiting to take his fighting stance that resembles more of a Hapkido-themed style. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He roared in anger as he quickly dashed to him. He quickly landed a roundhouse kick imbued in Crash magic onto his neck, the raw power of his kick alone can shatter a huge rock with ease when imbued with Crash magic, it goes even further beyond, it could create a crater on the ground, "Heh!" The glance of the cold steel looks in his eyes peers forward with a cocky grin as he laughed. His body naturally returns to the fighting stance as his body shifts forward to counter with a kick of his own going for a thrusting high-kick upwards to match his foot however, a marking on the bottom of his foot begins to glow as it begins to form an explosive seal of some strange magic as it then begins to ignite blasting as it comes close to his leg. From the seal, a powerful explosive wave comes from the tip of the boot from the marking towards Kyoya to burn his kicking leg exploding like a large grenade blast. Kyoya was struck down by the attack as he made some distance by jumping backward in a flipping motion. "You seem strong then you look, athrow," He said in a blunt manner. He quickly started figuring out which kind of magic is this and sudden throwsanenergy blast at him. By distracting him by throwing an energy blast, he quickly dashed to him as he landed a uppercut imbued in Crash magic onto his chin. Aaron J. Fox and his mentor Etherion had been walking through the village while Kyoya and Tao Kung had first encountered. They had both finished playing a game of poker and Aaron was scowling at the man as he knew his mentor had cheated, even though he wouldn't admit it. He was wearing his usual attire of a black over coat and white undershirt. He had a strand of shaggy grey hair that fell between his eyes, he was resting his hand on one of the twin swords that he kept tied around his waist by a sash. As they were walking a large explosion echoed through the town, destroying several buildings. Aaron looked at the destruction and then felt a massive surge of power from the direction of the docks of the village. He looked over to Etherion and spoke in a loud tone, "You help the civilians, I will take care of whoever did this." Etherion nodded and both mages ran in separate directions, Etherion in the direction of the town, and Aaron towards the fight which had now begun. Tao Kung then moves to evade using his speed to clearly move away to make distance between them as the ground festers with smoke and rubble, he then moves back as he then notices a human head on the ground as he then lifts it up as he then bites a chunk of it out of the face as he sucks the blood from it down his throat in this grossest manner in an attempt to scare him. As he drops the remains of the human head the red blood dripping from his mouth appeared to give him more of a driving focus than before as he then gripped two swords from his sides drawing them both out as they both appeared to be a pair of Hook Swords as his face gives as he seemed to be more hungry for blood as he simply spoken. "Let the real fight begin!" Kyoya was overflowing with rage as he violently dashed at him and started rapidly landing heavy kicks and punches onto his body. After kicking him straight into the face, he made fighting stance as he lifts his hand in the sky, he slowly gathers ethernano from the environment and molds the ethernano in the shape of a disc, He shouted "Take THIS!!!" he launched his disc of heaven at him which was coming with great speed. Aaron had arrived into the battle just as Tao had eaten the person. Rage instantly filled him but he did not let it consume him as he quickly thought up a plan. He didn't see the other man at first but when he heard him scream he looked over at him. Seeing Kyoya throw a disc of what could only be described as pure ethernano at the other man he quickly decided that this would likely be his partner in this fight. He decided that he should attack as well and concentrated ice magic into his hand and stepped forwards slashing his right hand in an upward diagonal arc. "Ice Make: Icicle Rush" When he yelled his attack and burst of icicles shot from the ground next to him and went straight for Tao. Moving quickly Tao Kung uses his speed advantage over the black haired figure to keep him keep a defensive evading attempting to let him wear himself down but quickly leaps away noticing the two on one contest, he realizing that the numbers weren't on his side, only proved to give him a more suitable channel as the Eitherous finally then begins to ignite with his demonic aura which was a frightening display as a monstrous skull-shaped beast sends a chill down their spine as it reacts to his bloodthirsty nature in combat. "Let's enjoy this I haven't had a good warm up in a long time! I Wanna hear you both suffer! Exploding Spiral!!" He remarks to the attacks as blades were stabbed into the ground before taking a unique stance, as he extends both his arms and legs, bring their his arms behind them while gathering energy, and consequently before swings them both out at once, creates a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area which can devastate around him with a massive exploding sphere rendering both attacks burnt from the sheer force of the blast from the Bomb Curse as the shockwave itself left a massive cloud of smoke of black mist all around the area of the blast. Kyoya was overwhelmed by the explosion as he jumped backward in a flipping motion. After seeing the explosion, he knew he has to come up with something more powerful than before. He took a fighting stance as he displayed his love for battle by showing his magical aura in the form of electrical sparks. "Let's see if you can evade this!" He took a fighting stance as he cupped his hands and ethernano from the environment started gathering around his hands. It soon took a shape of a ball in his hands as he thrust them forward towards Tao Kung, a beam of pure ethernano blasted Tao kung's body as he yelled "Dragon Wrath!!!". Although the blast was incredibly powerful, Aaron wasn't worried as he absorbed the flames around him and jumped back to avoid damage from any debris. He then saw the other fighter rushing towards their opponent yelling something about evasion. "Idiot. Don't just rush him like that!" Yelled Aaron as he drew a blue sword that he had tied to his back and let it flow an icy blue color before running to intercept Kyoya.W "Heh! Got you!" He remarked while Arron was sucking in the flames, black particles fly from the smoke into his mouth as it begins to form purple veins as the Magical Barrier Particles begins to infest their way through his body from him sucking in the flame the cursed blast. Tao quickly reacts using his hands to cross his swords together as the force of the blast send him flying sending one of the Hookswords into the water nearby while Kung falls backward smashing into a rubble of the building inside a large cloud of the Particle mist as he coughs. Aaron coughs blood as he falls to his knees. "Barrier particles...nice party trick." Quickly he placed a hand against his chest as a violet aura appeared around his body giving off a massive wave of energy. He smiled as he activated his Violet Drive spell which increased his magic. "But I can freeze them, and I'm a dragon slayer. It will take a bit longer before it hurts me." With that said he looked at the water and slashed his sword sending a wave of icy wind over it freezing it instantly. Then he drew his second sword which became coated in bright red flames. He quickly dashed at Tao Kung as he landed a straight kick to his face, which resulted in breaking the building behind him. He smiled as he shouted in excitement "Surprise!", a huge spark of light appeared in front of Aaron and the Etherious as it blinded them for a couple of seconds. He laughed as he started rapid punching him in the face as his fists were coated in Crash Magic which increased the strength of punches and he made it more difficult for Tao kung to escape as he was punching with blind speed. "That Hurt! Hehe hehe!" Tao Kung remarked as he felt the strike as he braces himself as a huge shockwave begins to form as he was stroke by the hit in the chest. While within the Magical Barrier Particles holding him in place, he then digs grip his hand using his right arm as the nails dig into him as his body begin to change. As this happened, the fist begins to felt metallic alloy pressing on it as his body begins to ignite with Cursed Aura. Suddenly Tao Kung's skin begins to change into this demonic machine-shaped Demon as it had bladed claws which are digging into his arm as the demon itself no longer toying with his prey simply goes into Eitherous Form as he looked pissed. As this happens a murderous intent was formed around Tao Kung as a massive aura like a giant demonic skull was roaring at both of them send a feeling of fear and terror through their spines at the force of his power alone. Kyoya suddenly stopped as he was intimidated by the horrible vision of Tao Kung's unique cursed power. He had horrible visions, but the more dangerous thing was that he was dragged in a fog and his internal organs were getting ripped off. He quickly realized his illusion as he launched an energy blast at the Etherious's face with great strength. He jumped backwards as he started rapidly firing huge energy blasts at him which were made up of pure ethernano. Aaron knew that the young man trying to face against the Demon was in a lot of trouble. With a speed that would seem unnatural even for a dragon slayer, he ran towards Kyoya and grabbed him by the collar of his gi and threw him out of the fog of Magical Barrier Particles then faced the demon with a look of determination on his face. "I have faced real demons in my lifetime. I can take on a fake one like you." With that said he brought his hands together by his side and created a ball of violet colored ice fire which grew bigger before he pointed it towards Tao as it shot off blasts of ice fire at him. "Scorching Blizzard Dragon's Cold Star Ray" "You'll be alive for later, for now, i'll keep you in this Orb." He remarks as he tanks through the attack as the force of both of them was enough to staggered taking two blasts one from each of them as his steel plate armor over his flesh was shielding him from most of the impact as he then stepped forward through the blast as his mouth opens it streams out a storm of the Barrier Particles as he then waves his right hand as a large Bomb Curse sphere begins to form around the disabled Kyoya catching him in mid-air in a large orb restrains the target's movements while keeping him alive for later as he focuses on Aaron as his armor had minor cracking from the damage. Aaron jumped back to keep out of range from the particles for the moment. He knew that he would need all of his power for this. It was true that he took down a real demon, he also had the help of two other mages for that, and even that was a close all. "Guess I need another boost for it." He then let violet colored scales covered his body and his strength grew considerably. "Scorching Blizzard Dragon's Violet Burial" As he said this he gathered both fire and ice in each hand before clapping them together sending a blast of energy towards the demon in front of him. He decided to switch to his long range attacks as he knew that he needed the range. "Dragon Force Mode with a new power? Nah I'll get rid of him now!" Tao Kung remarks choosing to play some mind games with him, as he then goes on the offensive as he rushes in. With a wave of his hand floating over with Kyoya inside as he then swings his hand sending it flying directly at Aaron as half way through it explodes with the man inside as it has a rain of his blood begin to stream over words from the orb as it begins to rain down and cover Aaron's body with bits of amber and smoke made from the force of the blast as the Orb and Kyoya was dying quickly from the explosive blast leaving blood streaming out of his body as he was covered in burns. Aaron could only watch as the other fighter was mortally wounded by the bomb blast. Stunned beyond all reason he turned back towards the demon as the blood showered down on him, clutching his swords in his hands. "Blizzard Dragon's Icicle Edge" He yelled as he slashed his sword that glowed blue and a stream of icicles shot out towards Tao. "Scorch Dragons Flame Blade" He then slashed with his glowing red sword in a follow-up attack to his opponent. "Take that you damned demon." Kyoya was brutally burned from the explosion as he was barely breathing "What the hell man?!" he shouted in anger. He placed his hand on his own chest as he was slowly getting healed from the injuries, as he was quickly recovered, he made a disc in his hand as he quickly threw it at Tao Kung "Take that for hurtin' Me!!!". The disc was made of pure ethernano as it can cut through any anything and Tao was nothing but an ordinary demon. He laughed as he launched the disc with his full strength. "Eat this, Bastard!!!" He roared in anger. Tao Kung would then noticed shake in fear as he fled the area leaping out the way as he was suddenly spooked as he sensed what was coming this was as he takes the blast in the back as the disc tears a large chunk of flesh out of Tao's body as he knows what about to happen. As the skies themselves blacken as flames begins to rain from the heavens as a towering beast flies through the clouds blackening the sky around them as a massive black dragon with volcanic lava begins to fly downwards it lets out a thunderous shout as it notices the two as one of them being a dragon slayer fills Kronus with a feeling of unrivaled hatred. Aaron watched with a mixture of shock, fear, and awe written on his face as the massive black dragon appeared above their heads. Even with his power as a dragon slayer, he knew that this was a being that would be his end. With immense speed, he ran over to Kyoya, "run away from here. You can survive, I will hold him off." Without another word, he turned back to the dragon. As Aaron did this, his mentor Etherion could feel the massive amount of energy and proceed to sprint towards the beast that he saw fly to where he knew his apprentice was. "Hold on a bit longer." The mouth of the massive dragon Kronus opens up as Lava seems to be covering his body as he then takes a deep breath before a massive stream of fire flood the area. The breath of his attack was so powerful it takes the form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion burning the remains of the buildings and the forest nearby into nothing but cinder as the flames rush like a torrent of water directly at Aaron. "Fine just wait for a bit longer" After saying those words, Kyoya ran towards a wasteland which was almost near them. He lifted his hands in the sky as he was slowly gathering a huge amount of ethernano "Dragon Slayer dude just hold him a bit longer, i need some time" He yelled at Aaron as he was charging his most powerful technique. He knew that it wasn't enough but he hoped for better results. Aaron heard Kyoya speak but he knew that he didn't have any time. But he would do his best. Aaron jumped up high dodging the attack and only being slightly burned by the heat. He then charged up a massive ball of violet energy into his hand as he charged his strongest attack. "Dragon Slayer's secret Art: Violent Glacier: True Scorching Frost Lance" HE then shot his hand towards the dragon and a massive blast of ice fire shot towards the World Eater. "Fire Dragon's Tornado!" It's darker voice spoken as it had a anger filled speech to it as the world eater was moving through taking the best and most powerful blasts of the ice as it quickly melts as the black scales begins to break apart as it has lava streaming from the very cracks themselves as the heat raises he then begins to get enraged by the fact he lived through the blast of fire as he then simply taken flight as he then flips his large wings as he then forms a powerful burning glow around him as it generates a mix of the wind generated by his wings and his magic as generating a massive hurricane using itself as he flaps his wings to generate the massive tornado of hellfire as it flies directly towards him as the vortex flies tearing apart all those that get sucked into the inferno. Aaron's magical reserves had been depleted as he watched the dragon shake off his strongest attack. At this point, he knew that he was going to die and could accept it. He simply let the vortex of flames consume him, "I'm sorry etherion...I just wasn't strong enough..." With that being said he become consumed by the hellfire, disappearing into ashes. Etherion could be seen watching from the top of a building, completely awestruck by the events unfolding in front of him. Kronus after finishing this, then simply seemly pleased with himself, then flips his massive wings as he flies into the sky as he goes off as he hunts around for the next beast to feast upon while his scales begin to harden up back into the normal black scales of a dragon once more as his anger was depleted. "NOOOO!!!!!! TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He had fully charged his most powerful technique: Judgment Day, after gathering a huge amount of ethernano, he shaped it in the form of an enormous sphere made up of pure ethernano. He threw the sphere with his full strength as he was overflowing with uncontrollable rage which resulted in increasing his magical properties. He had tears in his eyes as he mumbled to himself "Sorry dragon slayer dude, I couldn't save you but I won't let this dragon make out alive". Kronus feeling the large sphere coming as it was thrown directly at him uses his large wings to sweep the sphere away using their power to push outwards to send it flying into a nearby mountain, which it tears into having a large exploding hole right through the mountain as a result. As lava begins to pour out of them and fire showing massive tears it starts to rebuild as the large dragon simply laughed at Kyoya's attempt to strike at him while he was leaving while this happens, he simply lands down on the ground instead facing the human. "Meh i''m not hungry today human so i'll let you live." His voice booms through the land as he remarked as his hand lightly pets Kyoya's head as if he was a pet dog or something, in a joking manner before he then goes about leaving again as he goes flying into the heavens to leave him to ponder his fate and tend to his wounds.'' Kyoya was rather intimidated by the World Eater's menacing presence. He was unable to move while the dragon pet him. After the dragon flew away, Kyoya was struck by the insult which he has suffered, He was overflowing with rage as he shouted to himself "I WILL DEFEAT YOU SOMEDAY, WORLD EATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". He picked his white bag as he started walking, probably to train more as he now had a urge to defeat the World Eater as well as restore the respect which he has lost. The End Category:Knightwalker591 Category:FatalLightning999